


Goodbye Time

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag: Summer Slam, F/F, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Sobriety, Spoilers, The Aftermath of a break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: After the events of Summerslam, Charlotte and Becky cope the best ways they can.





	Goodbye Time

**Author's Note:**

> Contains SPOILERS for Summerslam
> 
> Follows 'Give me Love' 
> 
> As always, I welcome your comments and feedback. 
> 
> Enjoy!

As the car service slowly battled Brooklyn traffic, Charlotte did whatever she could to occupy her mind. Becky hadn't responded to any of the calls or texts. Charlotte knew she dealt with a loaded gun. If Becky _did_ answer, there was no way to tell which one she got. 

Finally, she set her phone inside her purse. Then, staring at the lights of New York, she wondered what she might find when she _finally_ got back to the hotel. Part of her _hoped_ Becky would still be there. Maybe she'd just gotten caught up in the moment? That would be _totally_ forgivable. 

Becky _never_ went back on her word. If she promised something, she did it. That was just one of the _many_ reasons why Charlotte loved Becky. Hadn't it been just last night when Becky held her under the stars and promised _tomorrow changed nothing_? 

There were so many questions and not enough answers. Charlotte _hated_ the unknown. All she wanted was the one thing she probably wouldn't get. 

She wanted a chance to talk to Becky- a chance to apologize, to explain. She hadn't _meant_ to steal Becky's moment. It was _supposed_ to be every woman for themselves. That was exactly what Charlotte did. She saw an opportunity and took it. 

A cold sweat coated her skin. Bitter bile burned the back of her throat but she refused to give in. Tears ran down her face but she refused to cry. She wanted to sob but she _wouldn't_ do it. She couldn't give in. 

She _finally_ figured it out. 

She stole Becky's moment. 

She deserved what she got. 

To his credit, the livery driver handled the situation beautifully. He supplied her with tissues, offered her candy and did his absolute best to help the sobbing woman in the backseat. 

"Miss, I don't know what's going on but I'll get you to the hotel as quick as I can." The man pressed more tissues on her. 

Charlotte only nodded. She couldn't form a coherent sentence. Every time she tried, the sobs just seemed to get louder. How could she have been that horrible to the woman she loved? 

After what felt like forever, the car pulled up to the hotel. Charlotte managed to pull it together just long enough to give the driver a huge tip. Then, she slowly made her way up to the suite. 

The closer she got to the room, the worse her anxiety got. Somehow, she knew what she would find when she finally walked through the doors. 

At one point, she imagined spending the rest of her life with Becky. She planned their wedding. She named their children. She picked a tropical location for them to retire to. 

Now, she threw it all away for a single moment of glory. She had let the chase for gold get in the way of her relationship. 

Whatever she found, she definitely deserved it. 

She slipped the key card into the lock, waiting for it to flash green. As it did, she shouldered her way into the room. She groped for the light switch, finding the room cloaked in darkness. 

Becky was nowhere to be found. 

It saddened Charlotte but she wasn't surprised. 

Part of her knew the whole time she wouldn't find Becky. 

A piece of pink stationary caught her eye. Throwing her bag aside, she wandered straight to it. Picking it up, she scanned the page as a sob caught in her throat. 

_Charlotte,  
Please do not look for me. I need space right now. I still love you but can't be around you right now. Please respect my wishes. I will be in touch. _

_I still love you._

_-Becky_

Clutching the page to her chest, Charlotte fell to her knees. She finally gave in to the sobs building up in her chest. 

For once in her charmed life, Charlotte actually found herself regretting the fact she hadn't look before she leaped.  
\---  
Becky felt her phone start to ring for the umpteenth time that night. She knew it was either Finn, Fit or Charlotte. They were the ones blowing up her phone for the last 3 hours. 

"Can I get another?" she called, sipping her cup of seltzer. She nodded in the direction of the large tumbler of whiskey. At this point, it was mainly water. 

"Are you actually going to drink any of this?" the bartender asked as he dumped the contents of the cup, adding fresh ice and whiskey.

"Nope." She took another long sip of her soda water. "Six years sober." She accepted the glass. Bringing the tumbler to her nose, she inhaled the fragrant scent of pears and wood with the stinging burn of good whiskey. 

She wanted nothing more than to take a sip. It would take her away from this pain. 

She almost had her moment. She almost had that victory, only for it to be viciously _stolen_ by the so-called love of her life. 

Charlotte...Becky still loved her. Really- she did. She also knew Charlotte probably hadn't meant anything by it. If nothing else, Charlotte had taken her for granted. She probably assumed she would be okay with Charlotte seizing her moment. 

"Joke's on her." Becky set the tumbler down and proceeded to sip her water again. 

She had _every_ intention of being a good sport. Yet, watching Charlotte with the title set off a side of her she didn't know she had. She lashed out in anger. 

Then, she stormed back to the hotel, grabbed her stuff and left. 

"What am I going to do?" Becky shook her head, staring at the suitcases next to her. She'd literally grabbed her stuff and headed to the nearest pub. 

"Thought I would find you here." 

Becky jerked, surprised to hear that voice. She owed a lot to this man. He helped her when no one else would. She owed a lot to him. Yet, despite their shared history, she hadn't actually expected him to hunt her down when she refused his calls. 

"Dev." Becky let the old pet name slip out without hesitation. 

"That was another life, B." Finn settled onto the bar stool beside her. He rested his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" He stared with concern at the whiskey. 

"Seltzer, Dev." Becky held up her highball as she took a sip. Pulling back, she ran it under his nose. "Smell." When she was confidant he was satisfied, she set it back down. "I wanted to drink- really, I did but she's not worth my sobriety." 

Finn pulled Becky into a tight hug. As she accepted the comfort, he brushed her ear with his lips. "I'm glad- you were my biggest worry." 

"Will it work out?" Becky felt the hot tears sting her eyes as she melted into Finn's hug. 

"Always does," Finn replied. "Just takes time." 

Becky really wanted to believe that. She couldn't think much behind the next five minutes, let alone the next few days. 

"Take one minute at a time." Finn released the hug. 

Becky nodded. 

That seemed more doable than anything else. 

She could do it. 

-fin-


End file.
